Intertwined Destiny
by SilkBlood
Summary: Nia McCoy never in her wildest dreams thought that she would be going on a rescue mission to save Vulcan before finishing Starfleet. Neither did she anticipate a man telling her that she and Commander Spock are 'lovers'. Will Nia and Spock become involved? Will Nero rip the two apart? A/N not for Spock/ Uhura fans and i know the summary is crap but the story may not be. Hopefully.
1. AN:

_**A/N :**_

_**I own nothing to do with Star Trek only my OC Nia, rights go to J.J Abrams etc...**_


	2. Nia McCoy

"Leo, calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down Nia, these things are a flying death trap!"

I roll my eyes at my older brothers dramatics, i apologize to the woman trying to get Leo out of the bathroom and drag him over to a seat next to a man with dirty blonde hair. Better apologize now in case Leo scares the poor man half to death...

"I will apologize in advance for my brother, he has a fear of flying"

"No problem, the name's Kirk, James T. Kirk"

"Wait, Kirk as in James Kirk, son of George Kirk?"

"The one and only" he replied with a smirk.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance , we need more people like you here at Starfleet"

"Please call me Jim, may i ask what your name is?"

"Nia McCoy and this here is Leonard McCoy, my older brother"

'Starfleet cadets please take your seats in preparation for take-off'

"Well i better go, i hope to see you around - i mean Jim"

"Me too, Nia"

I turn around and head for my seat next to Nyota, i strapped myself and looked over at Leo handing Jim an alcohol flask. Shaking my head i turned to Nyota as the shuttle took off and we started talking and then after about 5 minutes i heard a retching sound, Oh my god please don't be who i think it is...crap.

* * *

We arrive at Starfleet and me and Nyota are assigned as roommates along with a green-skinned girl,Gaila. I called dibs on the bed farthest from the door, i have a thing about being too near the door (don't ask).

"Wanna explore?" asked Gaila,

"Sure, you coming Nia?"

"Why not?"

We headed out the door and began our exploration of the academy.

_**1 Hour later:**_

"Nyota?, Gaila?", Where did they go? Oh well. The academy was impressive to the eye, much more so than my little apartment i shared with Leo. Turning around the corner i noticed i was no longer alone, i turn around and see my brother with Jim.

"Hey Nia!", Jim said,

"Are you drunk?"

"No... ok maybe a little but shh, don't tell"

"Ok i won't", i said with humour,

"See you later Nia",Leo said,

"Catch you later McCoy", I said then giving Leo a wink.

_**3 Years Later:**_

"Your taking the test again?!",

"Does it not bother you that no one has ever passed the test Bones?",

"Jim, it's the Kobayashi Maru no one passes the test!",

"Whatever, i just want you guys to be there"

"I have better things to do than sit around and watch you fail a second time, i am a doctor you know"

"Leo has a point Jim, but i will be there as i am such an amazing friend"

"Ugh! fine but don't come crying to me when you fail, i'm leaving", Leo left leaving me and Jim,

"Well Nia, my little munchkin i must take my leave, see you tomorrow"

" Hey, i'm not that small! I'm only 5'5!" , God he infuriates me sometimes.

* * *

I arrived early at my Vulcan Culture lesson, Professor Spock was already sitting behind his desk engrossed in his PADD.

"Hello Cadet McCoy"

"Hello Professor"

I sit in my seat and get out all of my supplies for the lesson, me and the Professor sit in silence and then a steady flow of students come through the door.

* * *

The class was fascinating as always and it helped that the Professor wasn't too hard on the eye either with a nice baritone voice to go with his aesthetically pleasing looks. After the hour was up i packed my things and was about to leave the classroom when Professor Spock called me over.

"Cadet McCoy, i am very pleased with your knowledge of Vulcan culture and to reward you for your hard-work i would like to inform you that should you choose to leave after your graduation, you will have a guaranteed place as Lieutenant on the U.S.S Enterprise as a communicator as i have heard you are unmatched in Xenolinguistics"

"Thank you so much Professor, I don't know what to say"

"Your welcome Cadet McCoy, it was only logical that the best person for the position received it."

"Well, i will see you later Professor and thank you, again."

"Goodbye Cadet McCoy."

* * *

After i left Professor Spock, i joined Nyota in the lab to study satellites and i picked up a transmission from a Klingon prison vessel. We both left and headed back the dorm. Entering the dorm Gaila was laid out on her bed in her undergarments which instantly made me suspicious.

"What are you two doing back? I thought you were both going to be at the lab tonight?"Gaila asked,

"Yeah, strangest thing. I intercepted a transmission from a Klingon prison vessel asking for help"

"Really"

"yeah, weird i know, i thought all night..."

Nyota spoke up,"What is that noise?, it sounds like breathing?"

"Gaila,Who is he?"

"Who's who?"

"The mouth-breather under your bed"

Jim jumped up from underneath Gaila's bed,

"You can hear me breathing?!"

"You!"

"Jim!"

"Hey ladies"

"get out!"

"Big day tomorrow"

"You're gonna fail"

"You know i think its very impressive you picked up a transmission Nia, very impressi-"

The turbolift closed before Jim could say anything else,Gaila really needs to stop bringing men back to our room before Nyota kills one of them...

* * *

_**Kobayashi Maru Simulator; Third person's POV:**_

"We are receiving a distress signal from the U.S.S Kobayashi Maru, the ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet command has ordered us to rescue them."

"Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them, _Captain_"

"Two Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone and are locking weapons on us."

"That's okay Bones"

"That's okay?"

"Yeah don't worry about it"

_**Judging Room:**_

'Did he say don't worry about it?'

'Is he not taking the simulation seriously?'

_**Kobayashi Maru Simulator:**_

"Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking and targeting our ship, i don't suppose that's a problem either"

"They're firing Captain"

"Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship"

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons?, _'Captain'" _

"Alert medical"

"Our ship is being hit. Shields at 60%"

"I understand"

"Well, should we, i don't know, fire back?"

"No"

"Of course not

"Arm photons. Prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds"

"Yes, sir"

"Jim, their shields are still up."

"Are they?"

"No, they're not"

"Fire on all enemy ships. One photon should do, Let's not waste ammunition."

"Target locked and acquired on all warbirds. Firing"

The warbirds exploded on the simulation screen resulting in looks of astonishment on the faces of the cadets, especially Nyota.

"All ships destroyed, Captain"

"Begin rescue of the stranded crew, So! We've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one onboard was injured, and the successful rescue of the 'Kobayashi Maru' crew is underway"

_**In the judging room:Nia's POV**_

I looked at Jim with a disapproving gaze and the examiners were all murmuring about how Jim basically cheated on his test.

"How the hell did that kid manage to beat your test?"

"I do not know" said Spock.

* * *

**_AU:_**

**_I know, really crappy and i have stuck closely with lines from the movie to make it accurate. Reviews are welcomed but nothing too harsh please:)_**


	3. Lovers?

**In the assembly hall:**

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James T. Kirk, step forward"

Me and Leo turned to Jim who looked equally surprised to us and then he got up and went to stand in front of the Council.

"Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this Council suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet Code, Is there anything you would like to say before we begin,sir?"

"Yes, I believe i have the right to face my accuser directly"

Professor Spock stood up, not surprising since he programmed the Kobayashi Maru and went to stand in front of the podium next to Jim,

"This is Professor Spock, one of our most distinguished graduates"

Jim and Spock continued arguing for a while until a man rushed over to the council and whispered something to him, his face twisted into one of alarm,

"We've received a distress signal from Vulcan, with our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to Hangar One immediately. Dismissed."

I looked over at Spock and his eyes betrayed that stoic, emotionless facade of his, yes his eyes gave away the emotion stirring inside of him, fear. Me and Leo got up and went to Hangar One and awaited our stations,

* * *

"McCoy,U.S.S Enterprise!"

"Uhura, U.S.S Farragut!"

Nyota's face fell and she immediately stormed off, i assume to find Spock and complain about her placement. I headed toward the shuttle for NCC-1701 passing Spock and Nyota, giving Spock a sympathetic smile i climbed aboard the shuttle and took my seat, Jim and Leo got on and came to sit beside me but Spock got there first.

"Would you mind if i sit here Cadet McCoy?"

"No, not at all please Commander"

Spock sat down and strapped himself in, i faintly heard Leo say 'pointy-eared bastard'. Smirking to myself i strapped myself in and then the shuttle took off towards the docking bays.

"I assume Nyota is still assigned to the U.S.S Farragut?"

"Yes, Cadet Uhura may be an excellent communications officer but you beat her test by 10.78% so there is simply no room for her aboard the Enterprise when we have you Cadet McCoy"

"Oh"

The shuttle arrived at the Hangar of the Enterprise and we all offloaded and went to our stations, Me and Leo helped Jim out of the shuttle and started walking down the corridor,

"Hell, It's that pointy-eared bastard"

I gave Jim to Leo and walked over to Spock to distract him,

"Commander"

"Lieutenant"

"May i accompany you to the bridge?"

"Yes, i do not see a problem with that"

We got in the turbolift and Spock pressed the button for the bridge, we reached our destination and exited the turbolift, the bridge was a sight to see. The technology was more advanced than any i had come across. Spock took his seat and i took mine which was next to him.

"Engineering reports ready for launch Captain"

"Thank you"

"Ladies and gentlemen, The maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserved more pomp and circumstance than we can afford today. Her christening will just have to be our rewards for a safe return. Carry on."

"All decks, this is Captain Pike. Prepare for immediate departure. Helm, Thrusters."

"Moorings retracted, Captain. Dock control reports ready. Thrusters fired. Separating form spacedock."

"The fleet's cleared spacedock, ships ready for warp."

" Set a course for Vulcan"

"Aye-aye, Captain. Course laid in."

"Maximum warp. Punch it."

The pilot pulled the lever for warp but nothing happened, the rest of the fleet had gone.

"Lieutenant, where is Helmsman McKenna?"

"He has lungworms, sir. He couldn't report to his post, I'm Hikaru Sulu"

"And you are a pilot, right?"

"Very much so, sir. I'm, uh not sure what's wrong here"

"Is the parking brake on?"

"No. I'll figure it out. I'm just-"

Spock spoke out,

"Did you disengage the external inertial dampener?"

Sulu pressed some buttons on his screen, i assume disengaging the dampener.

"Ready for warp, sir"

"Let's punch it"

The ship went into warp so i relaxed and focused on listening out for any transmissions, Agent Chekov began a video comm on all decks informing the crew of the mission.

"Jim, stop!, wait!"

Jim along with Leo came running onto the bridge,

"Captain, Captain Pike, sir! We have to stop the ship!"

"Kirk, how the hell did you get aboard this vessel?"

"Captain, this man's under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine."

"Bones, Plea-"

"He's completely delusional, and i take full responsibility."

"Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster. It's being attacked by Romulans."

"Romulans? Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy take him back to medical. We'll have words later."

"Aye, Captain."

"Look, sir, that same anomaly that we saw today-"

Spock got up and walked over to Jim,

" is not cleared to be aboard this vessel, Captain"

"Look, i get it. You're a great arguer-"

"By Regulations-"

"-I'd love to do it again."

"- that makes him a stowaway."

" I can remove the cadet-"

"Try it!"

"Kirk-"

"This cadet is trying to save the bridge."

"By recommending a full stop mid-warp during a rescue mission?"

"It's not a rescue mission. Listen to me, it is an attack."

"Based on what facts?"

" That same anomaly, a lightning storm in space, also occurred on the day of my birth, before a Romulan ship attacked the U.S.S Kelvin."

Jim turned to Captain Pike,

"You know that sir, i read your dissertation. That ship which had formidable and advanced weaponry, was never seen or heard from Kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space, and at 2300 hours last night, there was an attack. Forty-seven Klingon warbirds destroyed by Romulans, sir, and it was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship."

"And you know of this Klingon attack how?"

I stood up and went to stand beside Spock,

"Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate."

"We're warping into a trap, sir. The Romulans are waiting for us, I promise you that."

" The cadet's logic is sound. And Lieutenant McCoy is unmatched in xenolinguistics. We would be wise to accept her conclusion."

Captain Pike hesitated for a minute and then ordered Agent Chekov to scan Vulcan Captain turned to me,

"What about you? Do you speak Romulan Lieutenant..."

"McCoy. All three dialects, sir."

I took a seat and began listening for transmissions,

" Sir, i pick up no Romulan transmission, or any transmission in the area."

"It's because they are being attacked."

Captain Pike sat in his chair, ordering for shields up and red alert.

"Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds..."

"Four, three, two..."

The Enterprise came out of warp mode into mass destruction, pieces of Starfleet vessels floated in the air, hitting the Enterprise with force causing it to rock violently. Sulu dropped us down under a hull of a ship but one of the engines got caught, causing the metallic plates to come off. We cleared out of the debris and saw the Romulan ship Jim was talking about, it has long, claw like contraptions coming of it and it was as black as space itself. My communicator started beeping,

" We're being hailed, sir."

"Bring it up Lieutenant."

"Hailing frequencies open,sir."

I programmed the frequency to appear on the big screen. A man,tattoos on his face and ears similar to Spock's appeared.

"I am Captain Christopher Pike of the U.S.S Enterprise, to whom am i speaking?"

"Hi Christopher, I'm Nero"

"You have declared war against the Federation. Withdraw and i will agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership."

"I do not represent the Empire, we are apart. Much like your Vulcan crew member. Isn't that right Spock?"

The bridge turned to look at Spock, whom remained unemotional barr his human eyes, which are expressing surprise at the moment. He stood and spoke to Nero,

" I beg your pardon, but i do not believe we have been acquainted."

" No, we are not. Not yet. Spock, there's something i'd like you to see. I see your lover is here as well , that makes it so much better."

The crew once again to Spock with surprise including me, as far as anyone knew Spock was not in any kind of relationship. Especially one that includes physical contact.

"I believe that i have no such thing, to whom are you referring?"

"Why , It's hard to believe that you two haven't gotten together yet, your anguish at her passing was... emotional."

"I am going to ask you once more, to whom are you referring?"

"Miss. Nia McCoy of course"

_**A/N:**_

**_DUN,DUN,DUN!_**

**_Well, what do you think? Too cheesy? Unrealistic? Please, please let me know!:) _**


	4. Regret

_**AN:**_

_**Sorry if it's crappy but here it is, the next chapter! Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting! :)**_

All eyes were now on me,including Spocks. This isn't embarrassing or anything...

" Me and Lieutenant McCoy have no romantic or emotional attachment"

"You will, Spock, you will. Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can tell from the rest of your armada, what i ask of you is not something to which i advise you to disobey. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all."

Nero's face disappeared from the screen and the silence hung heavy in the air. Captain Pike stood up despite the protests from Spock and Jim.

" I need officers who have been trained in hand-to-hand combat."

Sulu raised his hand and he along with Captain Pike, Jim and Spock all left the bridge. A moment later Spock came back on the bridge and sat in the chair. He contacted medical and discovered that Doctor Puri had died in the attack and that Leo was now chief medical officer. Why would me and Spock ever be 'lovers', i have never felt anything towards him. Mild attraction perhaps but apart from that nothing.I feel a set of eyes on me, i turn around and Command- Captain Spock is looking curiously at me.

" Can i help you, sir?"

"No, Lieutenant."

I turn back around in my chair but Spock says something so i turn around again,  
"Lieutenant, do you harbor any feelings romantically or emotionally to me?"

Que awkward turtle... "Um, No, sir. I can't say that i do."

He stared for a few more seconds then turned around in his chair and started giving orders to Chekov who is monitoring Jim, Sulu and Olson. I can hear Jim and Sulu telling Olson to open his chute on my comm then Chekov confirmed that Olson is gone. I prayed that Jim and Sulu would survive the landing and luckily Chekov announced that they have.

Spock turned to me again,"Lieutenant, i would like you to listen out for any transmissions. Captain Pike might send one and i do not want to miss it."

"Yes, sir."

Immediately i tuned in to numerous frequencies but nothing from Pike or Nero. Chekov started yelling that he could 'do that' and ran out of the bridge. Spock looks worried so i ask him what is going on, he says that Sulu fell of the edge of the drill and Jim jumped after him and the transporter officer could not lock onto either one. God i hope Chekov knows what he is doing! Leo walked onto the bridge looking worried, his eyes scanned the room and when they landed on me they went from worried to relieved.

"Nia!"

"Leo!"

He came up to me and hugged me tight. Spock watched us with renewed interest, curiosity once again brewing in those beautiful eyes of his... WOAH! hang on Nia, Spock is your Commanding Officer, temporary Captain. And plus he is half- Vulcan meaning relationships are out of the question... But Nero did say me and Spock are together in the future. Leo let me go and started fussing over me, Spock stood up out of the chair and started walking towards the turbolift. What's he doing?

"Spock!, wait!"

I ran after him and entered the turbolift seconds before the doors closed,

"What are you doing?"

" My mother and father are still on Vulcan and they will be in the arc which means i cannot beam them up so i shall have to go down and collect them myself."

"Spock, Let me go with you."

" No Nia, It is far too dangerous for you."

"Spock, please."

Spock contemplated for a second before finally saying, "Alright, but you have to stay with me at all times Nia."

"I will."

The turbolift reached the transporter deck and me and Spock stepped out and onto the transport area, Jim and Sulu appeared and got out of the way for Spock. I stepped onto the transporter beam and Jim started protesting, " What are you doing Nia? Do you know how dangerous it is down there!?"

"Jim, please i am helping Spock retrieve his parents. I will be fine."

Spock waited a moment before saying "Energize". We had energized on sandy rocks outside a temple of sorts, "Follow me" Spock said. We ran up the path and into the temple which is falling apart. Spock's mother saw us first saying her son's name, "Come quickly, the planet only has seconds left".  
I grabbed hold of one of the Elder's arms and ran past a statue which fell on top of an unfortunate Vulcan and ran out into the open.  
"McCoy to Enterprise, Beam us up Chekov".  
Spock's Mother was looking at her son with fear in her eyes as the cliff edge was getting nearer towards her, we began to beam but disaster struck, the cliff gave way. I didn't think, i just acted. I dove towards her. I could hear Chekov shouting at me to hold still but i didn't, i grabbed Spock's Mother's arm but the cliff gave way and i felt myself fall but suddenly the sensation stopped. I looked up and saw that Spock had managed to grab my ankle and was pulling me up along with his Mother. But the cliff started crumbling again, Spock shouted at Chekov to beam us up. 'Transport in 5,4,3-' "Spock!" I looked with horror at Spock's Mother falling into the abyss... Me and Spock were transported up but Spock's Mother was gone.

"Spock..."

He let go of me and walked to the turbolift but i caught up with him. The doors closed and the lift started moving but i pressed the emergency stop button.

"Spock... I'm sorry, i'm so sorry." I couldn't help it, i broke down into tears. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have let her go but it's too late now.

"If you are suggesting that my Mother's demise was an occurrence based upon your actions then you would be incorrect Nia. You tried to save her and for that i am grateful but the cliff collapsed and there was nothing anyone could do." His voice, flat, emotionless. Much different to his pained face.

Spock looked heartbroken, for once his stoic,emotionless mask slipped and revealed his human side. His face was the perfect picture of pain and anguish. We looked into each others eyes, his filled with pain and loneliness, Mine, sympathy and regret. We need each other at this moment in time, damn the consequences. Spock leaned in slowly and i raised on my tiptoes but i still couldn't reach. Spock lifted me up and i wrapped my legs around his toned abdomen. I leaned in and our lips met, the feel of his soft, smooth lips against mine. Sharing our suffering with each other in a special moment reserved only for us. One moment. It lasted for minutes, 5 at the most. We parted and he pressed the emergency stop button after releasing me and setting me back on the floor. The turbolift arrived at the bridge and me and Spock parted ways,  
Spock returned to the chair and sat in silence.

Sarek entered the bridge and walked over to me. "My wife's passing was not your fault , you mustn't blame yourself for her demise."

"Sir, with all due respect. I take full responsibility and you don't have to give me comforting words when you have lost probably the most important person in your life."

Sarek looked at me and then at his son, "You can't fool me Nia, i know that you and my son share a connection., it is obvious when you look at him. I realise a relationship between a Commanding Officer and a Lieutenant is frowned upon but my son needs you Nia, he may try to cover his emotions with his emotionless expression but i assure you, on the inside he is broken. You can help my son, i plead that you do" And with that Sarek left me and went to talk to Spock.

The clock signaled the end of my shift so i stood up and left to find my quarters, it took me about 10 minutes but oh well. I enter the room and it's nothing special, beige walls, a single bed with a dark brown cover and a side table and a wardrobe. Walking into the bathroom i looked into the mirror and removed my makeup, looking more at my appearance i wonder, does Spock harbor feelings for me? Did the kiss mean anything?. How could he like me, for one he's a Vulcan and two i'm not exactly Aphrodite incarnate with my out of control black curls and my dull, muddy eyes. The only thing i have going for me is my lips, luckily my mother, Eleanora, passed on her buxom beauty lips. They are full,plump and a rosy shade of pink, a major man attractor apparently, i haven't had a boyfriend since i was 16 so that theory clearly does not apply to me. Being 21 and boyfriend-less didn't help my self-esteem. I finished removing my makeup and brush my teeth then go back into my room and change out of my red uniform into my pajamas which have a bunny on the tank top and the bottoms are pink with brown spots on. I slip under the covers and fall asleep almost instantly. My dreams, i suspect, are to be about a certain resident Vulcan.


End file.
